Waking Up
by Fuji S
Summary: All it takes is a wake up call to discover that you can move on. FujiKiri


**Title:** Waking Up  
**Pairing:** FujiKiri  
**Rating:** PG

Attraction. It started when he first played the other, he never felt so much fear, anxiety, let alone recognition. To him the teen that he played during the national was someone not to be trifled with to be angered. He was everything that was admirable and even though he didn't realise it when he was defeated, he also lost his heart that very same day.

Bunta always jokingly told him it was infatuation that he never met someone with that much charisma as the tensai of Seigaku. At first he agree, even the small twitches in his chest had lightened with that thought. Until he had once again met the other by chance. He wasn't getting along with the other's during a school joint effort in tennis. The coachs thought it would be fun to exchange students at random.

There he had once again met the tensai, as well as other individuals that didn't like him, one being Kamio. Yet there was another and that was Tachibana Ann the sister of Kippei. He had hurt he had hurt her brother and in result she had hurt him. He wouldn't tell anyone who pushed him. Perhaps it was because a stubborn part of himself was punishing himself for what he had done. Before he had woken up thanks to Fuji Syusuke. The other had slapped him awake during the match. Letting him realize what he was doing-the other him the darker him that took tennis as a way to hurt other's In order to relieve stress.

'Tennis is not a weapon.' Fuji Syusuke had declared. He too knew this, but a part of him had resentment and anger that the other was telling him something he knew. He had morals he had ethics but all was blinded when he feel into a trance of being right, of being powerful, he was a force to be reckoned with he also feared himself.

So whenever he hit the tennis ball he could hear that other side of him. The demon that existed in his heart tormenting him. He saw the him that wanted to hurt him and he saw that in Fuji, but it wasn't the tensai but a reflection of his guilt. Then slowly he awakened and he was aware and he regretted.

He was alone when the tensai came to him one day.

It was dark and Kirihara was sitting in the grass staring up at the stars. That was when the tensai had come for him, he always knew one way or another, the other would come. The feeling in his chest tripled, but he didn't say anything, sometimes he felt different whenever near the other.

Fuji shuffled and slid beside him. "It's late you should sleep Kirihara."

Akaya stared at the stars, "It doesn't matter-I don't sleep." Which was true, whenever he did sleep nightmares came to him, waking him up in the middle of the night. It was a wonder his roommate even gotten any sleep these past few days.

"Sa-then perhaps you can ask the nurse for something to help." Fuji said helpfully.

"No-I deserve it." Kiri brushed his hands over his hair.

"Your awake that is enough." Fuji vaguely hinted, obviously knowing, yet Akaya wasn't surprised, inwardly he knew that the other knew.

Kirihara gave a bitter laugh, "Is it? It doesn't seem other's feel that way." He just flopped back into the grass. "What I did isn't excusable."

"It may not be but-"Fuji lean back looking up at the star's his eyes opening peering at it, "that was all in the past now-what you do is what decides the future. Here in the now."

"Why do you even bother?" Kirihara mumbles letting his arm lay across his face. "Even a demon isn't worth saving."

"Everyone is worth saving." Fuji retorted softly, "Even a demon can become a beautiful angel." He quipped.

Replying with a laugh at that analogy, "Why do you care?"

"Simple because I find you interesting."

"Is that all?"

"Aa-"

A few minutes ran by them as they stare at the sky in peace with one another. "Thank you for caring." Kiri mumbles just loud enough for Fuji to hear.

"Your welcome-maybe now your dreams will be better." Fuji responded lightly.

Kirihara turn his head to look at Fuji smiling for once a geniune smile, "You already made it come true. I can't ask for anything else."

"You don't know if you don't ask." Casual response evidently it was more than interest that Fuji had for the other.

"Give me time."

"Sa-take all the time you need."

Both lay underneath the sky staring up in contemplation of what had been said, but it wasn't just silent communication, there was a bond that existed between the two. It was faint but a silver line string slid between the grass linking their pinkies to one another. And that-my friends is a promise.

Owari


End file.
